Volver al Futuro
Es el décimo segundo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie Ben 10: Problemas Galácticos y el veinteavo quinto en general. En el Episodio Anterior *Comienzan a sonar las alarmas* Max: Creo que hay problemas... vamos! Looma: Queremos a los fugitivos... Se ven a todos peleando. De repente, baja una nave desde el cielo... Ben: Y eso? *0* Khyber: Ben Tennyson!!! Por fin he coseguido el Stato Petrisca! Este aparato es capaz de eliminar a tu contrincante con solo apretar un botón Khyber aprieta el botón y un rayo cae en Ben, haciéndolo desaparecer. Trama Ben despierta, y se encuentra en una carretera, rodeada por un bosque inmenso. Ben: Agh... Donde estoy? Ben se levanta y se dedica a mirar el lugar en donde se encuentra. thumb|left|130pxDe repente, se escucha un bocinazo, el cual alerta a Ben, y se da cuenta de que un camión está a punto de arroyarlo, y se transforma en Insectoide, y sale volando de allí. Insectoide: Eso estuvo cerca... Insectoide comienza a mirar para todos lados, y de repente ve a Max acercándose a él. Insectoide: Abuelo!! Que bueno verte. Max para, lo apunta con un arma, y le dispara. Insectoide cae al suelo, y Max se acerca a él. Insectoide: Agh... Abuelo... De repente llegan un Ben y una Gwen jóvenes, y lo rodean. Ben joven: Si! lo atrapamos! Lo llevo al cámper abuelo? Max: Pues, debemos sedarlo, ya que por el momento, sólo está débil. Ben joven: Vamos, qué podría hacernos, sólo sabe lanzar baba. Gwen joven: Podrías por una vez en tu vida escuchar al abuelo? Él siempre tiene la razón. Ben joven: Y debo seguir tus consejos porque...? Gwen joven: Agh!!! Nunca puedes parar de ser tan molesto?! Ben joven: Acaso te ofendí? Gwen joven: Eres lo peor del mundo!! Insectoide: No puede ser!! *0* Qué año es éste? Gwen joven: Emm... disculpa? Insectoide: Qué año es éste?? Gwen joven: Emm... 2010. Insectoide: De ninguna manera!! El aparato me transportó en el tiempo!!! Max: Disculpa pero... de qué hablas? Insectoide: Abuelo!! Soy yo! Ben! Ben joven: De qué hablas?! Yo soy Ben! Tu eres un Lepidopterrano. Insectoide se destransforma y Ben joven, Gwen y Max se sorprenden. Ben joven: Wow!! Sí eres yo!!! Ben: Pues si, me mandaron hasta aquí a través de un aparato. Max saca un dispositivo tipo control remoto que escanea el cuerpo de Ben. Dispositivo de ADN: Coincidencia encontrada... Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Max: Eres tu! D: Ben: Se los dije... Gwen: Y ese... es tu Omnitrix?! Ben joven: Déjame verlo!!!! thumb|left|80pxBen joven se avalanza a Ben para poder ver el reloj, lo comienza a tocar y transforma a Ben en Bloxx, thumb|66pxthumb|left|66pxAmenaza Acuática, Fuego Pantanoso y por último en Cuatrobrazos.thumb|92px Ben joven: Wow!!! Mira a CuatroBrazos Gwen!!!! Cuatrobrazos se destransforma. Max: Disculpa Ben... Qué edad tienes tú? Ben: 17 ya... Ben joven: Wow!!! Yo 12! Ben: 12? A esa edad ya tenía a Feedback... Ben joven: Feedback? Emm... no... ya no lo ocupo mucho... Ben: Lo sé, pero a los 17 lo recuperarás... Ben se transforma en Feedback.thumb|left|158px Feedback: Y? Que piensas? Ben joven: WOW!!!! Gwen joven: Podrías parar con lo del "Wow"? Ben joven: Qué? Acaso te da envidia el que yo pueda conocer a mi versión futura de 17 años? Gwen joven: Oye espera... Y yo? Dónde estoy yo? Feedback se destransforma. Ben: Estás muy bien, estás en la universidad... Max: Ben!! Sabes que no puedes revelar tanto sobre el futuro... Ben: Lo siento abuelo... :c Ben joven: Qué otros aliens tienes?!?! Ben: Muchos... alrededor de 80... desbloqueados... Ben joven: Wow!!! Que genial!!! Al Rato... Los 4 están sentados en el bosque alrededor de una fogata a un lado del cámper. Ben: Dios!! Extrañaba tanto tu comida, abuelo... Max: No tienes de mi comida en el futuro? Ben: A veces... no últimamente, ya que has estado ocupado, por lo tanto, ya no tienes tiempo para cocinarme cosas... Max: Ocupado en qué? Ben: No te diré en qué, pero te diré que es bueno. Max sonríe y sigue riendo. Al rato, Ben decide que ya es tiempo de irse... pero de repente, irrumpe Zombozothumb|left|90px Zombozo: Ben Tennyson!!! Dónde estas niño?? Ben joven: Es Zombozo!!! D: Ben se transforma en NRGthumb|202px NRG: Zombozo!! Zombozo se da vuelta y mira con sorpresa a NRG. Zombozo: Eres tú Ben Tennyson?! Ben joven: Wow!!! Y éste quién es? NRG: Lo llamo NRG... NRG lanza rayos nucleares a Zombozo, y éste los esquiva. Ben joven: Te ayudo... thumb|left|162pxBen joven apenas toca el Omnitrix, éste comienza a brillar, y Ben joven se transforma en Rath. Rath: Qué he hecho?!?! Wow!! Tengo un nuevo alien!! NRG: Ese es Rath... Es un gato musculoso y muy enojón... super-fuerza, garras super duras y supersalto. Rath salta muy alto y luego aterriza para probar. Rath: Esto es estupendo... Rath mira a Zombozo y salta hacia él, derribándolo. Rath: Oye tú, Zombozo!! Rath quiere jugar contigo!! Rath golpea a Zombozo unas cuantas veces, y lo lanza lejos una y otra vez. Luego de un rato golpeándolo... Ben se destransforma. Gwen joven: No se cansa de golperlo tanto? Ben: Es Rath... Este alien tiene una extraña habilidad de no cansarse de golpear a sus enemigos... Max: Ben! Suficiente! Rath mira a Max y Zombozo aprovecha para lanzarle ácido en gas en la cara... Rath: Agh!!! Qué has hecho en la cara de Rath?!!! thumb|111px Rath se destransforma, pero vuelve a pasar lo mismo con el Omnitrix, y se transforma en Goop. Goop: Y éste?! Ben: Goop, es una baba controlada por el aparato encima de tu cabeza, puedes lanzar baba y baba ácida, además de poder volar y deformarte ilimitadamente. Goop toma a Zombozo y le lanza baba ácida, y Zombozo se queja por el dolor. Goop después, envuelve a Zombozo en baba y crea un remolino de baba alrededor de Zombozo, elevándolo por los aires y dejándolo caer. Zombozo queda rendido en el suelo, Max llama a los Plomeros para que lo arresten y Goop se destransforma. Al rato llegan los plomeros, se llevan a Zombozo y Ben joven le agradece a Ben por lo de los aliens. Ben joven: Gracias! Creo que me servirán mucho aliens así... A lo lejos, entre los arbustos, alguien observa todo... Ben: Lo harán... Abuelo, necesito volver a mi tiempo, podrían ayudarme? Abuelo: Qué quieres que hagamos? Ben: No lo sé, Gwen, tú tienes magia, puedes ayudarme? Los ojos del observador se abren como platos... Persona misteriosa: Magia? Ella puede ayudarme a dejar de mutar... La persona misteriosa se levanta y se deja ver que es Kevin. Gwen joven: Magia?! Yo?!?! Ben: Emm... Ups. Ben joven: Es decir que sus poderes son magia? Ben: No exactamente... bueno... mejor me callo ya. Gwen mientras busca su libro de hechizos, y trata de hacer un conjuro de vórtice de tiempo. Max: Gwen que haces? Gwen joven: Debo intentarlo al menos!... Guardium Exceptum Impereo! Max: Gwen No!! Gwen comienza a levitar y una luz brillante se desprende de ella. De repente, un vórtice como un agujero negro se abre en el cielo. Kevin: Que diablos?! Max: Gwen! Apaga eso!! Gwen: No puedo!!! No sé como... Gwen cae al suelo, y el vórtice comienza a absorver al cámper y al equipo. Max es tragado por el vórtice. Ben joven: Abuelo!! El Ben mayor también es tragado por el vórtice. Gwen: Oh no... Gwen es llevada también al vórtice y por último Ben joven. Entre los arbustos, Kevin comienza a escapar, pero el vórtice lo absorbe, por fin, cerrándose. Personajes Héroes *Ben *Ben (del pasado) *Max (del pasado) *Gwen (del pasado) Villanos *Zombozo (del pasado) *Kevin (del pasado) Secundarios *Plomeros Aliens utilizados Ben (17) *Insectoide *Bloxx *Amenaza Acuática *Fuego Pantanoso *Cuatrobrazos *Feedback *Nrg Ben (12) *Rath *Goop Eventos Importantes *Ben, Gwen , Max y Kevin del pasado aparecen por primera vez. *Ben de 12 años utiliza por primera vez a Rath y a Goop. * Gwen de 12 años abre un vórtice de tiempo, y ella, Ben (12), Ben (17), Kevin y Max, son absorbidos por éste. Curiosidades * El nombre de éste episodio es una referencia a la trilogía de películas producidas por Steven Spielberg, "Back to the Future". Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Problemas Galácticos Categoría:Contenido de Ben 10: Problemas Galácticos